Fearless
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Mostly just random one shots, fluffy cute.. and some drama too...
1. Fearless

**A/N: Well's I thought I'd try a couple of one shots for my new character Rachael, ( mostly just random stuff that happens from the Cbox- from the RPG of the Covenant I joined and this doesn't go with the actual story line so it's just random) So hope you like! Enjoy! **

**and I don't own anything... but my Oc's... **

_**

* * *

**__**First kiss:**_

_**I'm not usually this brave.... **_

Rachael rolled her eyes at the older boy as he told her it was funny for the tenth time it was.

'No it wasn't, and you should know you never mess with a psychic' Rachael glared playfully

'Yes it was and you know it' the brown eyed boy told her

'Not really and you're just gonna lose this argument' Rachael said moving farther away from him only for him to move closer to her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. The sixteen year old, was never the one to play coy with anyone but this was different. She couldn't help feeling the way she felt. The butterflies in her stomach, she could barely breathe.

The 17 year old laughed 'You think so? I can be very stubborn you know.'

Rachael lifted her eyebrows 'Oh I know and I can be very stubborn too and that's why you're not gonna win'

'So are you going to tell me, who wins?' Caleb questioned

'I win' Rachael winked then looked back at the ground as another vision clouds her mind. Biting her lip she came out of her daze and shook it off.

'So what happens next?'

'I win?' Rachael said not taking her eyes off the ground

Caleb shook his head 'No after that'

'After what?' Rachael questioned

'After you win' He leaned in dangerously close

Rachael thought about it and she couldn't think of anything else to tell him, would she lie to him? He'd figure it out. She felt her cheeks go red, and she hid her face in her bangs, putting them over her eyes. He laughed as he pushed the strands of hair out of her face.

'You can tell me... we're friends right?' Caleb smiled as he cupped her face in his hands. Rachael's heart pounded in her chest, she still couldn't breathe and him being this close to her it didn't help at all. She felt suddenly like she couldn't breathe at all and only one thing might actually help. She was just scared to tell him. Nothing in her head was making since, the words that came out of her mouth didn't seem like hers, but she still tried to avoid the whole thing all together.

Rachael looked up at him through her eyelashes 'I might regret it' and looked back down at the ground.

'Regret what?' He asked looking into her blue eyes

'Nothing, forget it' Rachael mumbled wanting to forget the whole thing.

'Rach, you can tell me' Caleb said brushing his thumb across her cheek

Rachael closed her eyes then opened them 'I can't tell you, I'd have to show you'

'Then show me' Caleb said softly

'I'm not usually this brave and my hands are shaking' Rachael said not looking at him

Caleb took Rachael's hands in his own hands 'Now what is that you wanted to show me?' He leaned in even closer than before

Rachael took a deep breath hoping that would work but it didn't. She still couldn't breathe, it made her head spin and she whispered 'This' she smiled as she kissed him. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and she finally felt like she could breathe. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and she smirked against his lips and moved her hands from his shoulders and ran her fingers in his hair, and slowly moved them back as she broke the kiss. Seeing the smug look on Caleb's face, she knew she let him win this time.

'Was it worth the wait?' Rachael asked still blushing

'It was definitely worth it' Caleb smiled back and brushed the rest of Rachael's hair out of her face and kissed her again. She couldn't even remember what they were arguing about, but that didn't matter because she was with him and that's all mattered to her.

* * *

**Please Review.... please tell me what you think... with a cherry on top and hopefully my muses won't kill me...**

**Peace, Laterz **

**Dramaqueen **

**xoxo **


	2. Wrap me up in your arms

****

A/N: YAY! it's finally done.. took a while the Rachael muse was not working well with me on this, she wanted me to keep writing but I like how it turned out. It's short but cute. So enjoy!

p.s I do not own anything, this verison Caleb isn't mine either.... Only Rach is mine.... and I still wish that I had Chace Crawford.... ( I loves him) so enough of me rambling

Enjoy!

* * *

**Wrap me up in your arms that's the oxygen I need **

Rachael's thoughts were on over drive, she couldn't think straight as he had her pinned against the wall as he softly kissed her neck. Letting out a giggle as he did this, he had found her weak spot.

'I love it when you giggle' he murmured against her skin and Rachael broke into more giggles.

'I don't even know why I'm even letting you win' Rachael breathed breathlessly

Caleb smirked 'because you love it when I do it'

Rachael rolled her eyes, and laughed softly 'Keep thinking that Danvers'

Caleb grinned against her neck 'Oh I will Cohan'

Rachael only needed him to be distracted for a second, and then she grabbed his arm and pushed him away. Smirking as she pinned him to the wall.

'Bet you didn't see that coming' Rachael winked

Caleb shook his head 'That's what I love about you being psychic'

Rachael raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going. It was him changing the vision that she saw her head as he gently pushed her off of him, and picked her up and gently placed her on the bed.

'You think you see one thing, but then it can change' He grinned as loomed over her looking into her blue eyes.

Blushing, Rachael whispered as she looked up at him through her eyelashes 'So you think I didn't see that coming?'

'I know you didn't see it coming' Caleb smirked as he leaned closer and kissed her neck softly.

'I'm gonna let you win this one' Rachael giggled as he continued to kiss her neck to her shoulder then to her collarbone then he finally made his way back to her lips.

Rachael closed her eyes again and knew what was going to happen next. Rachael's heart was hammering in her chest. She was nervous and scared but excited all at the same time. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her in anyway, he loved her so much and she loved him. He was the oxygen that she needed. He knew her better than anybody else; he knew her dreams and what scared her. With him she didn't have to scared, with him she could safe. When she was with him, the walls she had built up they were tumbling down.

* * *

**Please Review! Thanks it means a lot to me that you do =)**

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo**


	3. Me, You and baby makes 3

**A/N: This took me forever... and I'm happy with it... sorry it took so long and sorry it's short, there's more to this...(this doesn't really go in order of how things actually happened)... there was more... funny drunken Caleb... hehe... but I honestly couldn't remember... so if I do I'll post it..( I'm doing this all by memory and then the rest hasn't actually happened yet.. so even I don't know when its gonna end... ) So enjoy!!!! **

**p.s I don't own anything! only Rachael and this verison of Caleb isn't mine either. **

**

* * *

**

**Me, you and baby makes 3 **

Rachael paced in her bathroom, looked at the timer then back at floor. She had 30 seconds left till she found out her fate; her childhood was fading behind her. It was going by so fast, Ray was just a kid. 16, only 16 years old. Rachael Cohan was 16 and was going to have a baby.

Rachael looks at the timer again, 20 more seconds. 10 seconds left. 5 seconds. Rachael jumped as she heard the timer go off. Taking a deep breath as she took a step towards her stink and she closed her eyes as she picked up the test and slowly opened her eyes as she looked down and saw the pink plus sign staring up back at her.

Being psychic Rachael saw this coming, yet it still scared her to death that she was going responsible for another human being. She had no idea what was gonna happen to her, she didn't know what it was like to be pregnant, what her body was going to be going through. She may have seen it and was ready but she knew nothing about being a parent, she didn't know what to expect.

Rachael's eyes filled tears as she leaned against the wall and slid down, letting the tears fall from her eyes. This was happening, Rachael was having this baby. She bit her lip as she thought of Caleb. How was she going to tell him? She knew that he'd be supportive of her no matter what, but in the pit of her stomach she was scared to tell him.

Rachael looked at her nails and wanted to start biting them, it had been over two years since she stopped biting her nails. She tried to shake it off, but as she saw her life change as she broke down in tears.

* * *

Rachael kept her secret to herself; she wanted to wait until the right time. She had no idea how to tell Caleb. After fighting with herself, she decided that she didn't want to tell him. She didn't think that she could tell him. She hadn't even told anyone about it yet. She still couldn't believe it, she was pregnant. Her and Caleb were gonna be parents.

Rachael looked off into space, she was having another vision. She saw the bright colours. Tiny hands, bright eyes, her baby. Their baby, Caleb and Rachael's baby and she wasn't going to be doing this alone Cale would be there. She felt a huge weight off of her shoulders. She knew that Caleb was going to be there for her no matter what.

She had to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**dun dun DAH!!! Mahhahaha..... *cough* sorry.... **

**Peace, Laterz **

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo**

**p.s I'll update as soon as I can!! ( next one should be longer!) **


	4. Baby

**A/N: Sorry its been a while... apartment hunting is not fun but I finally found one... I'm pretty pumped about it... SO anywhoo... Yeah not much to say about this one.. kinda cute and I still can't believe he actually reacted something like this... but I wish I could remember.. there was a part where she told that it was gonna happen but eh... I couldn't think of how it went so I stuck with this one instead... **

**P.s I don't own anything, I don't own this version of Caleb... I only own Rachael... Still wish I owned Chace Crawford... **

**OH yes before I forget: Thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! keep it up ( makes the muses happy.. lol ) **

**Enjoy!! **

* * *

Rachael's eyes looked distant as another vision flashed over her eyes, the same one with all the pretty colours. Bright eyes and happy, the smiling face, the tiny hands. It was like that`s all she needed, she knew then she could tell him.

Caleb looked over at his girlfriend and with a slight worry in his eye ` Rachael? Did you see something?'

Rachael smiled and nodded 'Yeah I did'

'What did you see?' Caleb asked as he took her hands in his.

Tilting her head to the side and blinked back tears whispering 'I'm pregnant... we're pregnant' Rachael felt a little more brave as she spoke a little louder. She gave him a reassuring smile as more tears filled her eyes.

'You're pregnant... we're pregnant' Caleb swallowed hard as he let it sink in. _He was going to be a Dad. He and Rachael were going to be parents, they're having a baby. She's pregnant with his baby. He wasn't sure what to say. She told him that it would happen, she just didn't know when. He promised her that they'd be careful. _

_This was happening, he was scared shitless, but all that didn't matter. He loved Rachael and he loved this baby, his baby, their baby. Caleb couldn't think of what to say to her, he smiled down at her and with so much enthusiasm, he lifted her up off the ground and kissed her like he had kissed her for the first time. _

_Rachael was shocked at first, at his reaction but smiled back and giggles broke out when he lifted her off the ground. Kissing him back she felt like for first since she told him, she could breathe. _

_The only thing that Rachael could think now, was telling her parents. Since her mother Holland was Psychic and probably already knew. Her father Bryan would need to be told a certain way. Rachael loved her dad but when it came to her dating and boys, he was the typical over-protective father and would go insane. The only thing that worried her was if he was going to bring out the shot-gun. _

Rachael slowly pulled away, still grinning up at Caleb her smile turned into a frown and she sighed.

'What's wrong Rach?' Caleb asked confused

'The easiest part is over and now we both have to do the hardest thing next' Rachael answered biting her lip. Thinking of all the horrible things her father would do if he got a hold of Caleb.

'That was the easiest part?'

Rachael nodded 'We have to something that I'm not going to like very much'

Caleb waited for her answer but had a feeling of what she going to say.

'We have to tell my parents'

_Caleb froze at Rachael's words. His first thought went straight to her over-protective father. He remembered when he first met Rachael's dad. He didn't look intimidating from a distant but when Rachael brought him to meet her parents, Bryan Cohan went into crazy mode, asking all the typical questions. Rachael glared at her father, but Bryan Cohan tuned his eldest daughter out as he led him into the den to face something worse than Chase Collins. _

_Bryan Cohan. _

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please Review!!!!! **

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo**


	5. Kissing in the rain

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while... work has kept me busy... so ANYWHOO! This part takes place a couple of weeks after... I'm not too sure (it happened a while ago.. and right now Rachael muse is very very preggo... so she's been a little moody lately... BUT enough of me rambling! ENJOY!**

**P.s I still don't anything, this version of Caleb isn't mine and ONLY Rach is mine.... and someday CHACE CRAWFORD will be MINE!!! hehehe! *cough* sorry... and I don't own the songs I use for titles ...I do not own the NOTEBOOK! it belongs to Nicholas Sparks **

**Kissing in the rain (my own Notebook moment) **

Rachael was waiting in the school's pool, sitting on the edge dangling her feet in the water. Rachael had been playing a game of cat and mouse with Caleb. Running all over the school, texting him hints of where she might be. She didn't have to wait long for him; she knew that he sneaking up behind her when he sat beside her.

'Hi' Rachael said dreamily she had been day dreaming about the baby. Rachael had been dreaming a lot about the baby lately, seeing all the pretty colours, the blues and whites, reds. Tiny hands, feet, blue eyes. Rachael's eyes, he was going to have blue eyes. Rachael smiled at the thought of her pretty blue eyed baby.

'Hey baby' Caleb smiled as he kissed Rachael's cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist.

'I knew you'd find me...' Rachael said not taking her eyes off the water, her bangs over her eyes.

'Your text was obvious' Caleb grinned, as he took her face in his hands and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

Rachael who was still in a daze and her eyes went of focus as she saw the rain come pouring down, the thunder. Her eyes lit up as her eyes went back to normal. Rachael looked up and heard the thunder. Smiling to herself Rachael knew it was going to start raining in 3 minutes. Standing up and taking off in the opposite direction giggling as she was running she turned and saw Caleb running after her.

'Get back here' Caleb called after her

Rachael who was still giggling shook her head and kept running. She soon found herself outside and the thunder came again and soon it would start to rain. She stopped for a second to look up at the darkening clouds.

Caleb ran after Rachael, following her outside and wrapped his arms around her waist and picking her up and grinned when she giggled.

Rachael looks up at the sky again, counting in her head when the rain would start, one minute, a minute and 45 seconds. Caleb noticed Rachael looking up, and when she looked down and smiled as she caught his eye and it was like she knew what he was gonna say.

'You know, I've always wanted to kiss in the rain' Rachael blushed

Caleb grinned at her as he put her back on the ground 'I do too, so want to help me make that happen?'

Rachael smiled as her eyes twinkled and nodded, still holding out for the rain. It was only 5 more seconds now.

Caleb gently put both hands on her face as he leaned down kissed her softly. Rachael automatically closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She soon felt the rain come pouring down, still kissing him and not caring that is was now pouring out. It didn't matter that is pouring rain outside; she wasn't going to stop kissing him. Pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss, her world felt normal. This is what normal couples do, pushing away the visions she saw in her head she would be normal for at least for a minute.

* * *

**A/N: I'm pretty sure there was more but I can't remember... so I'm thinking I'll update sometime next week since I have it off! YAY! *does a happy dance* **

**Peace, Laterz!**

**Dramaqueen**

**xoxo **

* * *


	6. Pool, Bets and a Psychic

**

* * *

****Pool, bets and a Psychic **

Rachael smirked as she leaned against the pool stick, 'Not bad Danvers' she winked at Caleb knowing how he'd react.

'Thank you Cohan' he grinned as he let her take her shot, not taking his eyes off of her.

Rachael lifted an eyebrow at her boyfriend, and felt her cheeks go red. She knew that he was watching her. Yes even though she was comfortable around him, he still made her blush and her heart race.

'See anything you like?' Rachael blushed as soon as the words left her mouth, knowing what he would say.

He smiled mischievously at his girlfriend 'Oh you know it' He winked at her as she went to take her shot.

"You know I'm just gonna win, so…." Rachael teased as she lightly bumped into his shoulder as she walked past him and it almost caused her trip over but catching herself, she stayed on her two feet.

"And that is why I do not like being short… it makes things that a lot harder to do without falling over" Rachael laughed softly.

Caleb chuckled as Rachael complained about being short. She was 5'3 but she was beautiful no matter how tall she was.

"It's your fault… because I feel extra short when I'm standing next to you… Why do you have to be so freakishly tall" Rachael pointed at her boyfriend and shook her head.

"Well I think it's cute that you're short" He winked at her as she took her shot.

Rachael grinned as she made her shot, just like she saw that she would. "Your turn Danvers and no cheating"

Caleb smirked at her "Fine... And same goes to you Cohan"

Rachael faked a hurt expression "Moi? No… I don't cheat… and you better not just let me win"

"What if I wanted to lose?" Caleb said giving her mischievous grin.

"You want to lose? What's the catch?" Rachael asked lifting a brow. "What do you want?"

"No catch… and what do I want? You" Caleb winked at her.

Rachael blinked "Moi? And you're sure there's nothing else?"

Caleb shook his head no.

"So if I win… What do I get?" Rachael asked playfully as she bit her finger seductively (for his benefit)

Caleb bit his lip and fought back a moan as he watched Rachael with his eyes wide.

It didn't even take Rachael half a second to realize what was going on. She smirked up at her boyfriend and went on her tippy toes and whispered "You really just want to let me win? She smirked as he nodded. "And I just happen not to notice that I beat you.... even though you let me win... I'll let you have me..."

Caleb dropped his pool stick as she whispered "and it just happens that my parents are still in the Bahamas and won't be back till next Sunday.... the house empty..."

"Why don't we just forget the game and skip to the end?"

Rachael wrinkled her nose, she got him. She never actually saw them finish that game anyway and right now that didn't matter.

Rachael looked over at him as he parked his mustang in front of her house. So he thought that, she just gonna give in that easily. Oh did he have another thing coming. Rachael murmured something in Spanish as she opened the car door and ran towards the front door.

Caleb groaned as she took off towards her house, without him. He got out of his car and ran after her. Noticing that she kicked off her flip-flops at the front door, looking up he kicked off his shoes and ran inside.

Rachael giggled as she threw her sweater on the banister and took off up the stairs. Caleb not far behind her took off his jacket and put over top of hers and followed her upstairs. He saw her shirt on her floor at the top stairs. He sighed as lifted his own shirt and tossed it aside. He could still hear her giggling from down the hall. Caleb thought he finally caught her, but looked around and she wasn't anywhere, the only thing that he saw was her skirt laying on the floor.

"Rachael... Baby..." He groaned as he pulled off his jeans and was left standing only in his boxers. He slowly opened her bedroom door, and grinned when he saw her sitting on her bed waiting.

"Took you long enough" Rachael laughed softly as she shook her head. "Would you mind, helping me with this?" Rachael asked as she reached behind her back.

Caleb didn't have to be asked twice as he walked towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Rachael had let him win. Again and she knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I've been in a writing eh kind of mood.... and the past couple of days eh.... **

**Please Review! it'd mean a lot to me! **

**Peace Laterz**

**Dramaqueen**

**x0x0 **


	7. Something Blue

**A/N: Sorry's been while, I was busy with family stuff and my best friend was dealing with crap so I was helping her with that.. but hopefully its gonna get better... anywhoo.. I have to work this week, so it will take a little longer to update. But here it is and I'm actually getting better at all the mushy lovey writing.. I'm a little more confindent with this one ( I cleaned it up as best as I could the stuff from the c*box got pretty hott) SO you've been warned! **

**P.s I do not own this version of Caleb... I only own my Oc's! **

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

****Something blue, something borrowed and something old something new, a sixpence in her shoe. **

Rachael couldn't believe it; she was in her room wearing her wedding dress. Rachael Cohan was getting married. Happy tears filled her eyes as she nervously looked up and glanced at her mother. Holland Cohan stood there watching her eldest daughter in her wedding dress, having to alter it so it would fit the 5'3" 17 year old. Rachael was glowing, she couldn't stop smiling. Rachael looked back the mirror and was now cradling her very noticeable bump. She smiled at her mom and back at her belly. Rachael still couldn't believe that she was getting married and then in 4 more months she and Caleb would be parents.

Rachael tired to remember how she got to here, standing in her wedding dress and getting married in an hour.

_Rachael led Caleb towards to her dorm. Her mind was racing, only thinking of the one thing that she wanted ask, she knew it was crazy but she was going to take a risk and just jump. _

'_Cale... I want ask you something' Rachael asked as she sat on her bed. _

'_Sure baby, what about?' Caleb said looking straight into Rachael's eyes _

_Rachael bit her lip, not sure of how to ask this, she took a deep breath 'Let'sgetmarried' Rachael said a little too fast _

_Caleb pieced what she said together and took her hands and placed them in his ' You want to get married today?' _

_Rachael blushed and nodded not looking him in the eyes 'Life's short and I don't want to wait anymore' _

_Caleb chucked a little and grinned 'If I could marry you right now I would' _

_Rachael's eyes filled with tears 'Really? _

'_Really, if that's what you want' Caleb asked brushing his thumb over Rachael's cheek _

_Rachael nodded and flung her arms around him kissing his lips softly 'I want to get married tonight' _

_Caleb swallowed 'Tonight... let's get married' _

_Rachael smiled and kissed him deeply. _

* * *

Rachael blinked back more tears as she pulled down the veil, hiding her tears. Her heart was pounding; she could swear that everyone could hear it. Rachael looked over at her dad who was walking beside her and holding her arm as he walked her down the aisle. She caught Caleb staring at her as she walked closer to him. Smiling and only crying happy tears as she stopped in front of him and he lifted her veil and took her hands in his.

They each took turns saying the vows and Rachael didn't take her eyes off of Caleb as he placed the ring on her wedding finger. Rachael only took her eyes off of Caleb for a second to look down at her wedding ring as she took his hand and place his wedding ring on his left hand.

Rachael's eyes filled with more tears as she said 'I do' and cried even more when he said 'I do'

When Rachael woke up that morning, she was Rachael Cohan but now she was Rachael Danvers.

* * *

Rachael's hands shook as she unbuttoned Caleb's shirt, even after all this time she still had the butterflies and her hands would shake and she felt her knees weaken as she pulled off his shirt and felt his hands pulled up her dress to her waist as he continued to kiss her neck. Rachael let out a small giggle, which was her weak spot. He was always using it against her, though she didn't mind anymore. Rachael opened her eyes as he pulled away slowly, giving her a mischievous grin. Rachael lifted an eyebrow at him and then it clicked. He carefully removed her garter with his teeth and Rachael blushed as he stood up and held it in his hand. He winked at her as he tossed it behind him and pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. Rachael moaned in his mouth as she felt the zipper on her dress being undone. Now her stomach was doing flips, as she let the dress fall to the floor. Unwrapping her arms around his neck and ran her hands down his chest, Caleb let out a groan as he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently set her down on the bed, his lips not leaving hers. Rachael's breathing quicken as his hands moved up her sides and pulling her up towards him as he unclasped her bra and laying her back down on the bed. Rachael wrapped her arms back around his neck, and pulled him even closer.

Breathing heavily, Rachael pushed Caleb off of her, he grinned as she pushed him back and Rachael was now smirking down at him, as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered ' Love you'

He grinned 'I love you too'.

Smirking to herself as she slowly kissed along his jaw line, she felt his hands grip her waist tightly as she continued to kiss from his jaw line down to his neck and slowly moving towards his shoulders.

Caleb moaned and grabbed a fist full of Rachael's hair bringing her closer to him. Rachael slowly pulled away and kissed him softly. Leaning back tilting her head to the side she slowly kissed his neck again.

'Rachael' Caleb groaned as she kissed his shoulder.

'Ya baby' Rachael whispered as she lightly kissed his lips again.

Caleb didn't answer her, he moaned again as her lips barely touched his, and when she went to pull away, he cupped her face in his hands and deepened the kiss.

It wasn't even long after that, Caleb was smirking down at Rachael, who was blushing and looked up at him through her eye lashes. Rachael's heart kept beating so fast and she could swear that he could hear it too.

* * *

**A/N: Ya I kinda made most of that up as I went, but got most of it from the other times..*cough* *cough* um.. Ya.... **

**Review! **

**Peace, Laterz**

**Dramaqueen x0x0**


	8. I loved you before I met you

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update... I had a little of writers block and I moved closer to school then school started! sorry its kinda short and not that good... BUT anywhooo I'm updating and enjoy!

**P.s : I do not own anything, I dont own the song fearless ( I got the title from the hidden message from the song.. Taylor has hidden messages in her songs ( in the little booklet) from both albums). I only own Rachael and Matt and Mia. **

**

* * *

**

**I loved you before I met you- **

2 years later

Rachael was sitting on the couch, painting her toe nails. She could faintly hear one of the twins screaming from their room. Shaking her head, she knew that the youngest twin Mia was still fighting to go down for a nap. After a couple of minutes, the screaming died down and Caleb walked out of the looking exhausted. She smiled at her husband of two years; they decided to elope 3 months before the twins were born. It had only been her parents at the church with them and none of their friends got to witness it. It bothered Rachael a little that Caleb never really wanted his mother there and Rachael being stubborn, convinced him to at least talk to his mom, in person. He wasn't too happy about it but did it anyway because there was no way he wasn't going to listen to his wife.

It completely changed after Mathew and Mia were born. Rachael graduated early and took a year off to stay with the twins. Rachael knew that Julliard wasn't part of the plan anymore, she let that dream fade. She knew what would have happened if she went now. First New York then travel Europe, leaving everything behind and she'd never forgive herself if she went and everything back home fell apart. That's when she knew she had to stay. To keep her family together, she wanted her children to grow up with a mother and she wanted to watch her children grow up. All of her children, she dreamed of having at least six or seven.

"What you thinking about baby" Caleb asked as he collapsed on to the couch beside Rachael.

"Um... I was actually just thinking about an idea I had" Rachael bit her lip and smiled sheepishly at her husband.

"Oh and that is?" Caleb asked warily raising a brow.

"Well.... since the wedding is in a few weeks... I was thinking... we shouldn't have sex until the wedding night" Rachael spoke a little too enthusiastically.

Caleb stared at his wife, in disbelief. Was she serious? No sex? It was rare for them not to intimate, it had been a while after the twins born, and Rachael had no desire to even think about it. It had been harder for Caleb, since the way Rachael looked after. Her curves in all the right places, even if she didn't think so.

"No sex for until the wedding?"

Rachael nodded.

"So that means I can't do this?" Caleb smirked as he kissed her neck.

Rachael giggled as Caleb continued to kiss her neck. As his lips trailed up her neck and slowly kissing her jaw line. Rachael let out a soft moan as he did this.

'No... Rachael giggled as he kissed her neck once again.

'You love it and you know it' he grinned as he kissed her again.

'No.... I don't' shaking her head and she was trying not to giggle.

'You know you do' Caleb grinned against her skin as he kissed her again.

Rachael bit her lip, as he kissed her still and felt his hands slowly go up her back. Rachael fought back a moan as she whispered 'um... maybe the whole no sex pact... we can start tomorrow"

He stopped kissing her neck and his brown eyes met her blue ones as his hands moved to her waist, and pulled her closer to him and his lips met hers.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for the no sex until the wedding from Nathan and Haley from One tree Hill ( I loves that show) **

**Peace, Laters**

**-B**

**R e v i e w ! **


	9. Matt&Mia First words

**A/N: Okayy. sorry its been a while since I've updated, school's been basically taking over my life & homework too ( Also the stuff I'm learning is interesting, yes that's the word I'm using cause how else would you discribe learning about bacteria in nails and skin? Not gonna go into detail about that it may freak someone out). But anyywhoo... This is just a short one ( sorry) , Matt and Mia's first words. Matt gets right away were as Mia, well that's different... **

**P.S I do not own anything, only Mia, Matt and Rach. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Matt & Mia **

"Come on baby, say momma" Rachael cooed at her daughter.

"Mia, say dada" Caleb smiled, while Rachael laughed and shook her head at her husband.

"Momma" said another small voice; Rachael turned towards the voice and smiled at her son.

"Yes, Matty... I'm Momma" Rachael smiled as she clapped her hands.

Matt and Mia were polar opposites, Matt had Rachael's blue eyes and Mia had Caleb's brown ones. Matt would be the first one asleep where as Mia would take a little longer.

Mia looked up at both her parents then turned her head towards her brothers and back to her parents and what came out her mouth, shocked Rachael the most.

"Sh-it" Mia giggled and patted her tray on her high chair.

Rachael narrowed her eyes at her husband, who thought it was funny. Then when Matt started laughing at his younger sister. Mia gave her brother a I dare you look. Rachael about flipped out when she heard what had come out of her son's mouth.

"Sh-it" Matt clapped his hands and looked up innocently at his parents.

"This isn't funny Cale"

"Rach, its kinda funny" Caleb laughed.

"No it is not... and don't say it is cause remember what happened last time we had this talk" Rachael crossed her arms.

Caleb smirked; he remembered it like it happened yesterday. It was when the twins were conceived.

What Rachael couldn't get was where she learnt that word. Running a hand through her hair, her eyes went wide as it flashed before her eyes.

"Reid" Rachael clenched her teeth as she said his name.

"What did Reid do?" Caleb asked his wife, unsure if he should be worried.

"Let's just say... he's never babysitting our kids again" Rachael shook her head and hugged her husband.

* * *

**A/N: I could totally see Reid doing something like that. I blame him for that one.. **

**Peace, Laters**

**-D**

**x0x0**

**R e v i e w ! **


	10. Two 5 year olds and a bet

**A/N: Just a funny moment between Matt and Mia when their 5. I don't own anything just Matty, Mia and Rach and Baby Alex.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The little brown eyed girl stood at the end of her bed, all her stuffed animals were placed on her bed in a perfect order. Even for a four year old, she rarely liked everything in a mess or out of place. The scary thing was that her twin brother was the same way. The twin's parents couldn't believe it, though Rachael knew her daughter had inherited it from her father. Both twin's rooms were unbelievably tidy and no one believed Rachael when she told them, only unless she showed them their rooms.

Turning on her heels, the four year old left her room. Clearly proud of herself, she had made a small bet with her brother that she could get finished cleaning her room first. Walking towards her older brother's room, the twins had a special twin-telepathy and only made bets like this in secret. _ "Matty... I win" _the petite girl thought her brother.

Her brother on the other hand, had finished only seconds after his twin did. The boy rolled his eyes at his younger sister "_Ya whatever you say Mia... I finished two seconds after you did" _

The younger twin of the two placed her hands on her hips "_too_ _bad Matty... you lost... pay up" _she gave her older brother an evil smirk. It was something that Mia had picked up from her uncle Reid.

Sighing as he went back into his room, getting on a stool and reaching up for his piggy bank and he shook it but only pennies fell to the ground. Frowning, he placed the piggy bank on the ground and grabbed his tiny hammer and getting on his knees he hit the piggy bank so hard that it broke in two pieces. Carefully, he grabbed a dollar bill. Smirking to himself on his destructive abilities (another habit he had picked up on from Uncle Reid) he walked back into the hall and handed his sister the dollar bill.

Mia smiled at her brother _"Pleasure doing business with you Matty"_

_Mia can you fix my piggy bank before momma or daddy sees it? _Matt asked, knowing his sister had some ability to use some magic.

Mia nodded; she didn't want to get Matt and herself in trouble in answering how the piggy bank got broken. Her eyes focused on the broken piggy bank and it was pieced back together like it was never broken.

Looking from the now newly repaired piggy bank and back to her brother, Mia's eyes went wide. _Here take this, before Momma sees it"_ Mia handed her brother the dollar bill. _"Put it in your pocket, Momma's coming"_

Matt put the dollar bill in his pocket of his jeans so their mom wouldn't know that they had a bet going on.

----

Rachael headed up the stairs holding her now sleeping two year old son Alex and as she reached the top of the stairs and walked down the hall, she heard her children's voices. She peeked into Matt's room and saw just Matt and Mia talking but not with a usual guilty expression on one of their faces or the deer in head lights look, like when they've been caught.

"Come on downstairs you two, I'm putting your brother to down for his nap"

The two five year olds nodded "yes momma" they both said at the same time and ran out of Matt's room and into the hall.

Following her two five year olds, Rachael quietly went into the room across the hall, opening the door quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping two year old she gently placed in his crib and slipped quietly out of the dark room.

Once Rachael closed the door, she turned her eyes on the twins. Placing her hands on her hips "What's going on with you two?"

The five year olds looked at each other and Mia glanced up at her mother "Nothing momma" she put on her most innocent smiles.

Rachael laughed softly in disbelief and motioned the twins to go down stairs whispering "I think we need to have a talk about bets" she knew what was going on; she had a feeling that her children were hiding something. It was wasn't difficult to solve, being a psychic and already seeing the "bet" happen before it did. Now she and Caleb had to have a word with their children and the person who had taught them this.

"Matt, tell me who gave you and Mia to bet each other?" Rachael asked curiously

The little blue eyed boy looked up at his mother and gave her a smirk, one she only knew too well "Uncle Reid"

* * *

***Random* **

Reid: I can't believe you ratted me out

5 year old Mia : I didn't say anything... it was all Matt but momma already knew it was you so there * sticks out tongue at him*

Reid:*mutters* Brat

Mia(5) : MOMMA!

Matt(5): You're in trouble now * snickers*

Brooke( Dramaqueen)umm... Reid can I talk to you?

Reid: sure *smirks*

Brooke: *rolls eyes* okay... *pulls on Reid's arm* Remember their 5! only 5! chill out!!

Reid: Didn't know you liked it rought B- *gets cut off*

Brooke: *smacks Reid* shut up and not the point... and you are so getting it later

Reid*winks* promise?

Brooke: UM... keep it rated G!

Mia: DUH... 5 year olds in the room... and I'm telling momma on you for talking like that!MOMMA!

Brooke: Now you've done it.

Reid: *curses*

Matt: OHHH he said a bad word.. Daddy!

Brooke: Oh boy your a dead man Garwin

Reid: *puts arm around brooke* will you protect me?

Brooke: No

Reid: *pouts* please

B: *pretends to think about it* umm.. no

* * *

R e v i e w !

Peace, laters

--Brooke

xoxo


End file.
